Ce qui doit être fait
by Breakette
Summary: Une One-Shoot sombre. Quand une jeune enfant n'a pas eu le droit à son innocence. Quand elle décide de mettre fin à tout ça. Quitte à blesser, se blesser. Parce que cela doit être fait. Rating-M pour le sang.


Bonjour ! Un One-Shoot un peu plus long cette fois-ci, toujours sur mon manga favori ^^ Il est sombre et pas très gai, âmes sensibles (ou à pulsion suicidaires) s'abstenir ! Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et puis si vous pouvez donnez moi votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !  
_Disclamer: Pandora Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Jun Mochizuki, je ne prétend à aucun droit et ne reçoit pas d'argent**.**_

* * *

**Ce qui doit être fait.**  
One-Shoot.

**O~O~O**

La pluie ruisselait sur son corps immobile, l'impact de chaque gouttes résonnant comme un lointain écho inaccessible.  
– Arrêtez-la !

La jeune-fille ne dénia même pas accorder un regard aux gardes de Pandora qui s'approchaient. En un claquement de doigt, les bras de l'Abysse avaient traversé le sol pour les saisir. Ils sombrèrent aussitôt.

– Pitié non ! Arrête !

La jeune-fille haussa un sourcil. Pitié ? Il lui demandait de la pitié ? Une colère noire, soutenue par son immense chagrin, poussée par sa rage, la submergea comme une effroyable vague de ras-de-marrée.  
Elle avança lentement vers lui, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant derrière elle. Ses prunelles étincelaient même à travers le rideau de la pluie épaisse. Le garçon ne pouvait échapper au regard rouge sang, et pourtant si glacial braqué sur lui. La mort le regardait dans les yeux, ce jour-là.  
Il recula précipitamment, rampant dans les flaques. Ces nombreuses blessures l'empêchaient de se mouvoir aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, malheureusement pour lui. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il se retrouva acculé contre un mur en ruines.  
Il vit son reflet dans l'eau sous ses pieds. Un visage encore enfantin, avec ses mèches blondes rebelles et ses grands yeux verts. Et pourtant, c'était un tout autre homme derrière ce masque.  
La jeune-fille se posta à quelques mètres de lui. Il voyait d'ici sa poitrine se soulever, ses naseaux frémirent à chacune de ses respirations. Il tenta de la raisonner, encore et encore.

– Alice ! Tu sais que si tu fais ça, tu _le_ perdras.

Alors, contre toutes attentes, elle éclata de rire. Levant son visage vers le ciel sombre, écartant les bras, riant à en avoir des crampes d'estomac. Un rire emplit de démence et de dangerosité.

– Je n'ai aucun intérêt pour ce garçon, _Jack_.

Alors il comprit.

– Tu es la Volonté de l'Abysse, expira-t-il.

Son ventre était noué. Son destin celé.  
Elle plongea sur lui, attrapa son cou à pleine mains, le regarda droit dans les yeux pendant qu'elle l'étranglait.

– Je m'appelle Alyss ! cria-t-elle.

Elle le lança contre une façade en crépit. Le corps de Oz heurta le mur avec force, avant de retomber lourdement. Ne perdant pas une seconde, elle le saisit de nouveau par le col, le releva à sa hauteur. Elle possédait une force surhumaine. A moins que ce ne soit la haine, qui lui donnait des ailes. Elle apprécia la vue de son visage se peindre de rouge au fur et mesure que sa large entaille au front coulait.

– C'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-elle.

Elle lança une nouvelle fois Jack, qui alla heurter le sol quelques mètres plus loin. Il entendit un horrible craquement dans son dos, tandis qu'il s'étranglait avec le sang qui coulait dans sa gorge. Il tenta de se relever, échoua.  
La jeune-fille avançait vers lui en chantonnant. _Lacie._ Elle s'accroupit devant lui, souriante. Sa joue droite avait été éclaboussée du sang de quelqu'un, mais il ne saurait dire qui.

– Pourquoi, Jack ? lui demanda-t-elle doucement, en prenant son visage en coupe.

Elle était douce dans ses gestes, à présent. Mais ses doigts froids et blancs lui apparurent comme un linceul.

– Pour elle...

Il aperçut une larme rouler sur la joue de la petite-fille.

– Maman... maman... N'est plus !

Alors, ses yeux s'allumèrent dans le noir. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son visage. Ses longs cheveux cascadèrent dans son dos. Un sourire cruel fendit son visage.  
Jack ne put lutter. Il gardera le souvenir de son visage si jeune, de ses yeux si rouges, de ses cheveux si sombres... Le portrait de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé à travers celui de sa fille. Celle-là même qui était entrain de le tuer.  
Le corps du Vessalius se détruisit petit à petit. Ses bras et ses jambes partirent en cendres. Son buste se changea en pierre, puis redevint poussière. Son dernier soupire fût happé par la brise.

La jeune-fille tomba à genoux, comme éteinte.

A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir deux sœurs face à face. La Volonté de L'Abysse posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de sa jumelle. Cette dernière pleurait tellement, à en déchirer le cœur.

– Non... non... ne cessait-elle de répéter, comme une prière.  
– Je suis désolée.

La fille aux cheveux blancs affichait un sourire triste.

– Non... non... pourquoi...  
– J'ai fait ce qu'il devait être fait. Pour nous tous. Pour toi.

Alice ouvrit les yeux, revenant à elle. Seule, elle traversait le champ de bataille sans direction précise, enjambant maladroitement les cadavres étalés. Elle avait plaqué ses deux mains sur ses oreilles, oscillant légèrement la tête d'avant en arrière, horrifiée. Elle titubait parfois, retrouvait toujours son équilibre, et continuait de marcher entre les morts, cherchant ses amis, priant de toutes ses forces pour les voir se relever et lui faire de grands signes du bras, vivants. Cependant, il n'était que silence tout autour d'elle.  
Elle poussa beaucoup de cris, à chaque fois qu'elle marchait sans le faire exprès sur quelqu'un. Elle aurait voulu fermer les yeux, fuir ce qu'elle voyait, mais n'y parvenait pas, comme si les corps expirants l'appelaient, lui demandaient grâce. La peur lui tordait les entrailles, la douleur lui comprimait le cœur, et la nausée lui faisait perdre la tête. Pourquoi était-elle donc la seule encore debout ?

Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un éclat parmi les silhouettes difformes. Attirée par la seule petite lumière parmi ce tableau empli de noirceur, elle accéléra légèrement le pas, sautant par-dessus les cadavres, pataugeant dans la boue et le sang, glissant parfois. Seulement, elle continuait son chemin et ne s'arrêtait surtout pas pour découvrir sur quoi, ou qui, venait-elle de poser le pied.  
Elle arriva donc au bout du chemin et voulut tendre la main pour voir ce qui pouvait encore bien briller ici. Alors, quand elle comprit que c'était _sa_ montre, que tout était fini, elle hurla de toutes ses forces, sa poitrine explosant en une myriade de minuscules débris. Elle avait tout perdu.

_J'ai fait ce qui devait être fait._


End file.
